Hope and Despair
by SuspiciousPlayer
Summary: Danny lost everything and was content with death, but Clockwork needs him to live. For him to live he needs to find a reason. Tuskune is in the story outer-Moka is his pairing maybe miniHarem. AN: Thing have gotten in the way of updating my stories, but I am still working on them
1. Prologue

Don't own squat in this story. Don't own Danny Phantom or Rosario+Vampire.

Danny finally was able to rid himself of the Time Medallion returned to Clockwork's Tower appearing on his knees. "Hurry boy time is against you." Clockwork spoke as he changed from old to prime not even turning to look at Danny. "You need more of an advantage then what you have."

Danny got up and flew fast out the window. As soon as he was out a portal appeared he tried to stop himself not knowing where it lead, but he couldn't. He went through only to be let out in front the Fenton Ghost Portal. Danny raced through collecting whatever could be of use.

All the blasters were probably with his parents and everything else were stationary. The only things there he could use in this fight were the Gauntlets, but he would still be too powerful and the Fenton Peeler was gone. The only thing that could weaken him was possibly is the Specter Deflector and Vlad was still a challenge when he put it on him, but Danny needs all the help he can get.

Danny flew in from above with a backpack strapped to him. Dan's ghost sense went off as red mist escaped his nose. Danny was back handed hard into a wall. "I knew you would make it back. I remember all the times we pulled off the impossible to surprise the enemy. Too bad I am you."

Dan flew fast towards his younger self. Before he could slam Danny through the wall Danny phased through the ground. "I know that the ghost sense only works once to alert you one is in the area and after that you are flying blind." Danny appeared behind placing the belt on his future… No he would not consider this monster his future. Electricity coursed through Dan as Danny placed the gauntlets on and delivered a devastating uppercut sending him into the air. Danny flew faster to meet him midair punching him again sending Dan into an oil truck. It exploded in a giant blue fire ball Danny wasn't going to waste time to check if he was dead as the ghost child raced to save his friends and family.

From the flames a figure flew body aflame tackling Danny the fire increased the pain he felt. Danny tried to punch but his fist was caught and the gauntlet crushed. He screamed in pain as he was thrown to the ground. "The Specter Deflector burned itself out it was never meant for a strong ghost." Three clones of Dan appeared beginning their brutal assault.

Danny felt ribs break, his left arm dislocate, his hand crushed become completely crushed, and his flesh was burned. He could kill the boy, but in order for him to exist he needed the boy alive. Dan grabbed Danny by the throat lifting him up. "Let us watch their final moments shall we." Danny turned his head to see the terrified looks.

"No, no…**NOOOOOOOO"** Dan was hit point blank by the ghostly wail. The weaker clones disappeared as the original flew back Danny was jerked along as Dan's grip didn't let go right away. Danny landed face down in the street struggling to stand as Dan landed on his back leaving a trail of destroyed gravel.

Dan looked shocked and slightly frightened. "How do you have that? It took me ten years to develop the Ghostly Wail!"

"Guess the future is not set in stone. Now leave…my friends…my family…and my life AL**OOOOOOOOOOONE!"** Dan was hit by another ghostly wail sending him into a building. Dan stood from the rubble fiery hair almost completely blew out. Danny was now powerless as he grabbed the thermos and began to trap him.

"It is too late."

Fear shot to Danny's face as he capped the thermos. Turning towards his family again running as fast as his legs could carry adrenaline allowing him to ignore the pain, but he had no chance. Barely halfway there the tank exploded causing a shockwave knocking Danny away, the thermos fell from his hand. A muffled noise began to be heard from it and it exploded releasing Dan. "I told you, you were too late. Now the future is set!" He raised his hands in triumph until he began to fade in pain. "What is going on?"

Danny was on his knees gripping his arm looking at the monster. "I will never become you."

Dan saw the conviction in his eyes and now knew he was fading from existence. "If I am dying so are you!" Dan fired a beam through Danny's chest, but the last thing Dan saw was Danny smiling. Dan screamed in rage as he vanished. As soon as he was gone time seemed to stop as the flames stopped moving. Giant clock hands appeared and made a full rotation as child form Clockwork levitating the boy's body vanishing through the portal.

Danny was laid on a table with Clockwork and Wulf floating over him. Wulf wore on of the time medallions. (Are you sure you wish to do this Lycanthrope?) Clockwork asked the wolf in Esperanto.

(Yes, if it is for my friend I will do it.)

(Very well) Clockwork waved his hand as Wulf started glowing green and dissolving into bits of energy collecting into Clockwork's hand. By the end Wulf was gone and the medallion hit the floor. The orb that was formed was green with a black wolf's head on it; it floated into Danny's chest. "Time in"

Danny's body convulsed as bones mended and the wound heal. He was forced to change into Danny Phantom as he fell to the floor, the impact bringing him back to reality. Pulling him-self up to see he was in Clockwork's Clock Tower. "YOU!" Danny quickly noticed the Time medallion on the floor, placing it around his neck, and charged the time ghost.

Clockwork looked board as he spoke "time out"; Danny froze instantly eyes still moving. "The Time Medallion only protects from mass time manipulation or is a quick way of returning to your correct time period. I would not make something to be my weakness it is for those I employ to fix mistakes in time." Clockwork waved his hand and Danny slammed back to the floor thinking about his words.

"You sent Box lunch so I would get the answers and Skulk-Tech to bring me here so I would escape to the future to deliver a medallion to _Him_. You knew this all would happen and you LET IT!" Danny's anger was at new levels, pain surged through his body as claws ripped through his gloves and boots, Danny's skin turned black, and white fur began covering his body while it started growing tearing the jumpsuit as it could not handle the strain.

"I always find this part amusing." Before Clockwork stood a seven foot white werewolf, the black skin underneath was visible as fur did not cover his chest and abs. Its' eyes were ghostly green with an ice blue outlining the pitch black slits. The only remnants of the jumpsuit were its' tattered pants. The beast lunged as Clockwork grabbed his scythe and pierces the very fabric of reality. It couldn't stop itself as it flew through the red portal.

A man in a priest outfit was reading people as that passed by the alley he was in. It was getting dark as he saw a man in the distance, married, has a child in his teens, worried about school, and more importantly he was human.

He now had wait until he was closer walk in front and 'drop' a pamphlet. A light flashed behind him as trashcans were knocked over. The man walked towards the disturbance to see a possibly homeless child wearing a torn and burned clothes. The boy was dazed as if he just went through a traumatic experience. He gave off the air of being alive and dead, human and something more.

At this point the man decided to read him. The boy was human, strong willed, but it had taken a heavy blow, heroic tendencies, orphaned recently, battled powerful beings, American, and is now lost. The man noticed three notes and a ribbon sticking out of the boys pocket one addressed to the Headmaster.

_Dear Headmaster_

_This child is half ghost fully human half ghost and I know that interests you. He does not have a full grasp on his power and the human world never accepted him while he made an enemy of the dead. His name is Daniel Fenton prefers Danny. Yes his family just died and he wishes to join them. He is too important to the timeline to let him._

_His powers are energy based not Yuki, but the same principles apply. Due to a friend's sacrifice he has a feral side, but now it will be easier to teach him Japanese._

_I wish luck in your endeavors._

_CW_

("This will be interesting.")

Danny awoke in a dorm bed he guessed because it looked the same as the place they visited when Jazz was looking at colleges. Danny became saddened when he thought of his sister as he reached into his pocket to find that the note and ribbon were gone panic gripped him.

"Calm yourself child your affects are on the nightstand." Danny turned to see a man sitting in a chair and he was creeping him the hell out. "School starts in a month, but we need you to learn Japanese before then. I would like to welcome you to my school I am the Headmaster."

End

**AN: Please review and give me feedback. Give ideas for this story if you want should it be a harem or single pairing. Danny will know fluent Esperanto and I heard this many times that knowing another language makes it easier to learn others. Please check out my other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING INVOLVED WITH THIS STORY

A Month Later

Daniel Fenton although he no longer wished for people to use his last name or any form of his name. He would answer to James since no one called him by his middle name he felt less emotional attachment. He even asked the Headmaster if he could just sign James for everything. The man did not ask why as there was pain and sadness in his voice, but he knew there would be rage. The Headmaster was well aware of Danny's anger.

FlashBack: Two Days After He Awoke

The Headmaster wished to learn more of Daniel's powers and see where he needs to improve. He was all for some form of distraction. He was given the uniform which was made of material that would form to a monster's true form. "Now would you please transform for me Fenton-san?"

Danny cringed when his family name was used reminding him of his lost, but he pushed through it and transformed. The white ring appeared around his midsection as the rings split in two and went separate directions. The green jacket and pants turned black as the shoes turned white. "This is kind of cool."

"In this form you wish to be called Danny Phantom correct?" The Headmaster asked in his thick Japanese accent. Danny cringed again, but he wasn't going to let this one slide.

"Just call me Phantom." Danny's green eyes glowed brighter in anger.

('He is easier to anger in this form let's see by how much.') "Why leave out Danny, as a matter of fact why do you not like the name Daniel?"

"DON'T call me Daniel, Danny…or Dan." The last name came out no more than a whisper, but it was still was heard and held the most anger.

"What is wrong with Dan?" Danny right then and there shot a beam at the man. It was stopped by a force field.

"DON'T CALL ME **THAT** YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Danny's eyes became slits as his hair began to grow.

"Call you what….oooh you mean Dan." At that Danny's skin became black the clothes on his upper body disappeared as well as the shoes. The pants stretched to form and allowed his tail out.

('So this is his "feral" side and if the note is anything to go by; he will need to meet a werewolf to learn to control it.') The beast lunged at the Headmaster. ('Guess I have a fight on my hands. Good, easier to learn that way.') The beast was a few feet away when he made contact with the invisible force. The beast slammed his fist against it to no avail because as fast as he could break it, it repaired itself. (He has the strength to get through it and I felt the intent to kill so why is he holding back?) He stopped the frontal assault and began to faze through it while becoming slightly transparent with a blue glow. It let out howls of pain as it pushed through. ('Phasing through yuki causes pain, but he can move through it. Maybe I should increase the power from C to B.) Sparks became visible as the cries of pain increased as the wolf was being pushed back, but its' face became even more enraged and began pushing through again. ('A') Same result it was pushed back slightly and continued to force its' way through. ('Now S') That fully push him out and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't force his way as it began beating away to no avail.

The blue glow now gone and it began bombarding the man with ecto-blast. As each blast exploded causing smoldering craters, but the man was still standing unaffected by the onslaught. "**VLAD SMUG BASTARD! KILL YOU!**"

(He must be projecting someone that he truly hates… what is happening?) Killing intent flooded the area and the beast began to change again as pieces of its flesh seemed to burn away. All that was left of its white fur was the mane on its back. The beast began inhaling then expelled a booming howl ripping up the landscape. The Headmaster protected himself with a barrier, he witness the destructive force of the attack as everything outside the barrier was being blown away. The beast grew angry and increased the power tearing up earth not protected by the barrier. Its howl was almost deafening cracks begin to appear from the attack. The beast increased the power and everything became quiet. The waves of energy ceased the headmaster looked to see a distorted air pocket in the beasts mouth and the next thing he saw was it being shot carving a trail towards him. When the blast hit, it let loose a noise that could only be described as an S-class banshee scream the explosion caused a dome where the air was forced away the barrier was riddled with cracks from the air inside it trying to feel the vacuum that surrounded it. Then the vacuumed collapsed shattering the barrier.

Dust filled the area and began to drift away revealing the Headmaster standing on the only piece of undisturbed ground in a crater. Clothes tattered and a few cuts and bruises, but fine. From his position he saw that Daniel was back to his human form, clothes intact and sleeping heavily.

Flash Back end

"Kid, ready to go I have another pick up." The bus driver was creeper looking than the fruitloop Vlad in Danny's eyes, but his gut was saying don't judge the book by its cover. Danny decided to shut his eyes as the bus began to move. Danny's eyes shot open when he felt like he was traveling through a portal and looking out the window to see a spectrum of beautiful colors. It all came to a stop as the exited a tunnel in another part of Tokyo. A few turns and they pulled up in front of some nervous kid.

'He must be a weak monster cause there is no way that chairman guy would let a human go to his school.' The teen walked immediately to the back far from the driver and right next to Danny. Danny looked at the guy to see if he could figure what kind of monster he was, but before he could make some guesses the teen turned to Danny and relaxed to see another person other than the creepy driver.

"Hello I am Aono Tsukune and your fellow classmate." Tsukune sounded nervous as he stuck out his hand. Danny took the hand and gave it a firm shake.

"I'm James" Tsukune looked at Danny a little weirdly either because of the accent or Danny giving what he believed was just Danny's first name. "It is not my first name and I'm American if you're wondering about the accent Aono-san."

The rest of the bus ride relatively quiet as Danny kept giving short answers and Tsukune could tell Danny wasn't in the mood to talk. Weak monsters were known for being backstabbers Danny thought why try and be friends with one or any monster for that matter.

Minutes later

The bus was parked Danny got off and Tsukune was second and slightly frightened by what the bus driver said to him before driving off. Tsukune was a bit behind Danny when the latter heard something obviously out of control heading straight for Tsukune. If someone was observing Danny they would notice his body tense and slightly jerk trying to get the other teen out of its path, but Danny forced his body to keep moving forward. 'Monsters are durable he'll survive.'

Danny POV

It has been a while since I saw the guy I probably won't see him. I walk into my homeroom and saw him with some pink haired girl. She was cute, but way too bubbly although every guy in the room was giving Tsukune the death glares. 'He won't survive long now.' "Sorry I'm late."

The orange haired teacher turned to me and all of a sudden cat ears and a tail popped out wagging faster than anyone can see. She invaded my personal space in a blink of an eye. 'She's a cat monster crap.' Cats love ghosts so do wolves, snakes, and spiders. Bats are surprisingly indifferent about ghost.

"I can forgive you." The teacher said in a sultry voice as she was nuzzling her head into my neck. I felt a few death glares, but not as many as Tsukune was getting.

"Did I miss anything?" I was feeling very… aroused at this animalistic show of affection which made me uncomfortable.

"I was just about to explain the rules. Please take a seat up front uh… the only name on the list is just James."

"Yeah I only go by James…" I pull out my schedule paper to get the teachers name "Nekonome-sensei."

"Okay take your seat up front James-kun. Now since humans run the world we must learn to coexist so while you are attending this school you must stay in human form and keep the info about your true forms to yourselves." I felt what many ghosts strive to feed off of… fear in this very classroom. If I knew how to feed off of emotions I wouldn't need to feed for weeks.

"Teacher you already said that part." Faster than I could see the guy next to me face was scratched up.

"I am just repeating myself for Akashiya-san and James-kun they were late. Now the campus is surrounded by a protective barrier to keep humans out…"

"What happens if a human were to enter here?" some random student behind me asked as I felt the fear rise.

"They would be killed." And the fear spiked if I just looked back there whoever is terrified would know I knew. I dropped a piece of trash and bent down to pick it up I turn my head to where the fear was coming from.

'Tsukune… he's human oh shit.'

After class ended Moka dragged Tsukune off and I was right behind them, but was slightly delayed by a few school girls trying to talk to me. I found the two cornered by some big smug looking jock. Moka shoved the guy and dragged Tsukune off again. The jock was about to chase after them, but I hit his calf with a stinger causing his leg muscle to lock up; I raced after and lost them when more girls started asking me if I was from America. It was getting dark, I was still looking for Tsukune and I was having no luck finding this guy.

"TSUKUNE!" I heard the scream for help even with the forest echo I knew what direction it like some trouble compass. Without thinking I transformed and flew through the tree when I came upon the clearing I saw some giant monster and Tsukune removing the cross from Moka's neck. The air began to hurt me as Moka saturated the area with yuki. I noticed the look of self-disappointment and I know that look like she should be better than what she was.

'Training with the headmaster has taught me anything I think it has to do with control. She is not flooding the area on purpose.' She out class the… Ogre if I am not mistaken… launched the brute clear out of the clearing and out cold. 'Know your place? Condescending bit…' I took a deep breath to make sure I stayed calm and went to check on Tsukune.

POV change Moka

I was sloppy I shouldn't even had to get my hands dirty so to speak. I have been asleep to long I need a fight to regain what I lost. If my other stays close to this human I will be called out more to protect him. I turned to see another monster walking towards Tsukune and I couldn't sense him in the area at all. 'Either he is skilled or he is extremely weak either way it is another sparring partner.'

**End**

**Read and Review**


End file.
